Chairs in theaters, stadiums, arenas, and playhouses have static armrests making it difficult for individuals to be seated. This is especially true for handicapped individuals who have walkers, canes or are confined to a wheelchair. In fact, it is extremely difficult to transfer an individual from his or her wheelchair into a conventional theatre chair due to the obstructing static armrest.